Konoha's Ghost
by G05t
Summary: When Minato was sealing the kyubbi, something went wrong and he lived, after being MIA for 10 years, what will he do after seeing Konoha's actions of hate and anger upon his son and the descendent of 5 clans? Naruhina paring, godlike, byakugan, sharingan, rinnegan Naruto (discontinued)
1. Prologue

A/N

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, I'm a Form 2 student so don't expect regular updates so often, Pm me if you have some good ideas (won't change the powers Naruto have stated at the summary) tell me if I made any grammatical mistakes, I'll correct it.  
Now let's begin!

Disclaimer  
I don't own Naruto ( cause I ain't Kishimoto-San ) 

* * *

"Die you brat!"

Naruto has heard these words throughout his entire life, he had done nothing to them yet still was blamed for no reason.

"Monster!" "Demon!" "Fox!"

Nicknames he never knew why they were given to him. No villager cared about him, most shinobis hate him, yet some still cared about him. The Sandaime Hokage, Ichiraku Ramen's owner and daughter are one of those people, they cared about him, listened to  
him, talked to him, befriended him, and made him the child he was then.

Yet everything changed ever since his father returned. 

* * *

_Flashback_

"Minato, are you sure? That jutsu will cost your life, who will take care of Naruto then?"

"I trust his care onto your hands, Sandaime, this is the only way."

"Good luck."

It was chaos, the kyubbi wrecked havock among the village, death spread like a plague, with each swipe of its gigantic tail, buildings fell likedominos.

"Shiki Fujin!" 

* * *

The flashback ended and Hiruzen Sarutobi was ashamed and felt guilty for his actions. He never had the time to take care of Naruto, he failed to even protect him from the raging villagers and shinobi!

'I failed him,' he thought 'His final wish and demand yet I failed to fullfil it. I am so sorry Naruto, Minato, Kushina.'

And that day, the God of Shinobi shed his tear.

* * *

'It's been so long since I have seen this village, I'm sure I could see it sooner if not for my recovery from that jutsu. I just hope that Naruto is alright.' The stranger thought and kept walking to the hidden leaf.

* * *

That's the end for this prologue, bit short but hoped you enjoyed, I'll try and do weekly updates as summer vacation is coming. Hope that someone takes interest in this story. Thanks and goodbye.


	2. Return and Flashbacks

A/N

Hi, I'm back, and I finally got my mom to give me back my computer for convenience. I apologize for not posting recently due to multiple competitions. I won't give up and shall keep writing this fic, thanks for the reviews and support, now lets move on to Konoha's Ghost.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (cause I'm not Hinata)

* * *

Minato was walking towards his village, he wanted to run or even Hiraishin back into the village, but he was injured, his chakra systems were damaged due to the Shiki Fujin, making the space-time technique unable to work, also, he was tired, his legs were on constant pressure, resulted from walking/running for 50 days without a break. He was desperate to see his village, desperate to see his comrades, desperate to see his son. He was at the verge of taking his first break when he saw his village, giving him motivation to go on.

* * *

"Mission Report."

"The mission is a success, Lord Hokage, enemy shinobi has been executed." A man with silver hair wearing a mask said.

"Great job, Kakashi, have a break." The old man told the shinobi called Kakashi.

"With all due respect sir, I would like another mission, preferably as long as possible." The masked jonin said.

"(Sigh) Kakashi, you have to accept his sacrifice, stop drowning yourself in missions to escape from the reality, take a break." The Sandaime said.

"…" Kakashi stood, unable to reply, analyzing the Hokage's wise words, he reflected himself, thought back the missions he had done after his sensei's death. Was it 20? Or was it 50? He lost count, he doesn't care about the money, he only cares about the person that was like a father to him.

"Kakashi Hatake, as the present Hokage, I give you this S rank mission, failure of completion will result to death. Mission content, rest until I tell you to stop," The Hokage ordered, "now leave and return home, rest."

* * *

Minato was troubled. He knew that the village thinks that he is dead, but he was not, he believed that if he suddenly reappeared back, it would cause chaos, but he still need to let his predesseccor know that he was alive. He went in the village using stealth, hoping to see the Sandaime first to explain everything.

"Lord Hokage, there is a cloaked man claiming to be Arashi Uzumaki requesting your presence." Said the Hokage's receptionist.

'Arashi? That name, it seems familier, where have I heard it? And Uzumaki, the surname, is he a relative of Naruto?' Sarutobi thought. (Meanwhile, Naruto, Nagato, Karin, and all surviving Uzumaki sneezed.) "Tell him to come in." he said.

The receptionist quickly got Naruto's father and granted his access to the office. The moment the door was opened, Sarutobi can see a genjutsu covering the man, realising he was to protect his identity, he shooed away the receptionist and started the conversation.

"So, who are you?" asked Sarutobi, yet before the Minato anwsered, he used a silent seal and a seal of darkness, making nobody, including the Anbu, can see or hear their conversation. After the seals, Minato revealed himself from the genjutsu and shocking the old man, making him faint.

When Hiruzen woke up, he saw Minato creating kage bushins to help handle the paperwork (bane of all Kages). That was the final straw, Hiruzen fainted again, knowing that the Yondaime was the one who can counter paperwork, he started to suspect something fishy.

Sarutobi woke up with inquiries, suspicion and a large headache, he didn't bother greeting the missing-for-10-years' Yondaime Hokage, he just said a simple word,"Explain."

* * *

 _Flashback, 10 years ago_

"Shiki Fujin!"

Poof! A man(or should I say god) with white hair, holding a sword between his teeth appeared.

" **What do you require me for, Ningen?"** The entity(yeah entity will work)

asked.

"I request your service in sealing the Yang of Kyubbi no yoko, strongest of the nine bijuu in to my son's body and the Yin into mine." Minato requested.

" **You sacrifice your son, why?"** The god of death asked.

"To stop the slaughter, and creating a friendship between bijuu and humans." Minato anwsered, knowing his son's forgiving and loving attitude can create the peace.

" **Very well, I will do as you told."** The shinigami assured Minato.

The ruler of the underworld began the sealing, seperating the bijuu's soul and sealing it into two different bodies, he then was going to take Minato's soul but was stopped by an invisible force.

" **I cannot consume your soul, you possess one of the tools of the Rikudo Sennin. It protects you from me, I cannot harm you."** The shinigami said.

"What? The Sage of Six Paths?"Minato asked.

" **Yes, you possessed the first tool, it was lost for decades and no one found it, it was forgotten during the flow of time, the tool is the ring you are wearing right now."** The shinigami told him.

"Then why didn't it consume my chakra in a ridiculous pace?" Minato asked.

" **You have Uchiha blood in your veins, apparently one of your parents was a desendent of one aging Madara Uchiha, you don't have a sharingan because your father chose an offbranch Uchiha as your mother, more commonly known as a Hyugga, the two dojutsus will cancel each other out for an unknown period of time before creating a new dojutsu."** The Shinigami explained.

"So the dojutsu just simply skipped my generation, perfect." Minato said sarcastically.

" **Well I'm quite sure your son is at the verge of unlocking that genome since your wife's Senju DNA should speed the process up."** The holy deity explained.

"I know that Kushina-chan is a relative to the Senju clan, but how does she has Senju DNA in her?" Minato asked.

" **She is the daughter of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya, they were both drunk and below 16, Tsunade just gave her to the Uzumaki clan due to fear."** Explained the god of death.

Then, the god of death told Minato that he must suffer a consequence by summonning him, Minato's chakra system will be damaged and shall heal after 9 years. During that time, Minato, must heal in seclusion or the healing will be shot down to hell. After the agreement of both parties, Minato vanished for 10 years, until his final return.

* * *

 _Flashback/Chapter End_

Thank you guys for all the support, I shall try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Review and Follow, give me some ideas and I'll give you guys a shoutout.


	3. Reunite and seperation

A/N

Mother-Fking virus wrecked my computer and deleted all my stuff, along with my mom sending me to my aunt to take care of my cousins resulting to delay in posting. But don't worry, I'm posting now and about to turn Hiruzen into one smashed tomato (you'll know what I mean if you play storm's Kushina).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (cause Naruto owned me [pun is intended])

"Naruto? Are you with us?" Iruka asked, as Naruto entered a state not much people can enter, sleeping with their backs straight, eyes open without snoring or drooling (I would die to have that ability).

"Uhh, sorry Iruka sensei, I wasn't following you, what were you saying?"

"Nothing of importance, just lay down, I know what happened last night."

"Thank you sensei." As Naruto hit the desk and slept within 0.01 second.

* * *

 _Flashback, last night_

Naruto wasn't getting any sleep as the horde of angry villagers kept throwing things at him, he was about to go to the Hokage tower to ask Sandaime for another place to sleep but he was surrounded and sieged round the clock. As if going to the tower would work as Minato was raging about his son not being treated as a hero and was beating and torturing Hiruzen all night (R.I.P Hiruzen's Icha Icha books).

* * *

 _Present time_

Minato was not satisfied, he wanted more blood, more sacrifices, more Hiruzen's Icha Icha books to burn, more ways to cut his predecesor, he let him stayed alive of course as he didn't want to expose himself, but like Kushina possessing him, he beated him into a pulp.

He was going to observe Naruto when he saw the ramen stand, unable to resist the urge, he went in to have his second favourite type of food, ramen.

Naruto was going home, he was going to do his homework when he reached home but was halted by a jonin.

"Demon, you have taken my wife, my brother, my son, now I shall complete Yondaime's final wish, DIE!"

Naruto clearly know that he couldn't fight a shinobi yet, let alone a jonin. So he chose the best option, running. He sprinted away from that street and went into an alleyway, he left the alley with the revenge-motivated jonin on his tail. The blond ran past the ramen stand, which caught Minato's attention, seeing his son was threatened, he quickly payed and sprinted with speed faster than mach 2 and punched the jonin hard, the shinobi flew towards the gate faster than twice the speed Yondaime came to Naruto's rescue, slamming and snapping 1564 trees before finally stopping. He then vanished with Naruto before anyone could see him.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

"Minato, **WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?** " Sarutobi screamed in his sound suppressed office as piles of paperwork started to flood his office until there is nearly no space for him to move or use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

It was a bad day for the Hokage.

* * *

Unconcious, Naruto was taken back to his home, not realising he was travelling at high speed, the first thing he did when he woke up was vomiting on the floor next to his bed. He yawned and looked around, seeing the Yondaime Hokage smiling at him.

He fainted just like the acting Hokage (last chapter, check it out).

* * *

 _One hour later…_

Naruto woke up with a headache, travelling in high speed is one thing, but seeing the Yondaime alive and smiling upon him is simply to much for his brain. He checked his surroundings, he was in a room, there wasn't much in it except for drawers filled with ninja tools, ranging from empty scrolls to kunai. There was also a shelf with photos showing a woman with red hair and the yondaime.

"You're awake." Said the fourth as he closed the door.

"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama, but with all due respect, why did you save me?" Said Naruto.

"Firstly, I would never allow a shinobi harm an ally, despite villages or not, and secondly is to save my only child."

"… **WHAT?** "

'I should have expected that reaction coming, but why haven't I think of it?' thought Minato as he explained the full story to Naruto.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

"So I'm the Kyubbi, I am a demon." Said Naruto.

"No, you are Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, you are not the nine-tailed fox, you are my son."

"But why? Why would you do this to me? Why did you sacrifice me, your only child, as a jinchuriki?"

"Because I trust you in being friends and taming the fox, and of course my duty as Hokage and my faith in you."

"I love you Naruto, and though my actions may not support it, I would die to save you from any harm, I love you from your birth and I still shall till my death, all I ask is your forgiveness." Minato said, suddenly shedding a tear from his eyes.

"I forgive you, and I love you otou-san."

* * *

 _Hyuuga Compound, one hour later_

"You are a disgrace to our clan, Hinata, losing to your own sister, being so soft and caring with no strength. Why are you so weak?" Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga compound said.

"…"

"I have had enough of your weakness, as the head of the Hyuuga clan, I banish you from this clan, you shall walk upon this earth with the caged bird seal and never return the clan."

"Father, please, NO!" Hinata cried as she was branded the seal and thrown out of the compound by two branch members. She cried and banged the harsh doors, she stayed for a while crying to herself and started walking away from the place she once called home.

* * *

Another chapter done, thanks for your support. Below is a poll for the future story branching, so choose among them or give me some ideas.

Poll:

Hinata lives with the Namikaze

Hinata lives with a sensei (choose one)

Hinata becomes an orphan and suffer like Naruto did


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I'm back and typing, and apologizing for making a mistake, I didn't actually know how to make a poll, so sorry about it. I'm afraid you'll just write it down at the reviews and let me know your choices; I'll make a 'real' poll the next time, but for now, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any of the ideas that other authors used (cause I'm not Kushina, nor I'm any normal author, I'm G05T.).

* * *

"Alright everybody, today is your taijutsu test, I would like you to separate in genders, you'll be paired randomly, now move!" Iruka ordered, and the students started to move into their separate groups.

"Alright, Choji and Kiba get ready, FIGHT!"

Kiba and his dog Akamaru immediately rushed forward, hoping to get Choji off guard. " **Gatsuga!** " turning into two spinning twisters attacking Choji, " **Partial Expansion Technique!"** Choji's hand turned four times as large and stopped the menacing **Gatsuga** , yet he couldn't hold it for long as the spinning monster overcame his hand and knocked out Choji.

"Winner, Kiba, next is Naruto and Sasuke."

* * *

"Hn, finally dobe, now fight me."

"You don't need to tell me that, cause I'll wipe the floor with your arrogant ass."

"Well, I see you're ready already, so FIGHT!"

Naruto and Sasuke sprinted towards each other, both going for the offensive and the first hit, as Sasuke punched Naruto, he countered the punch with a grab and pulled Sasuke towards him instead, hoping to use his shoulder to smash onto the emo's chest, but fail as the Uchiha pushed him away before any damage was done.

'Why did Naruto suddenly became stronger? Even his grip was tighter and his reaction time is way faster than before, what the hell made so much stronger?' Everybody wondered.

* * *

 _Flashback, One Week ago_

"Naruto, we will begin our training now, and to warn you, I'm a slave driver so be prepared son." Minato warned Naruto, yet his son showed no slight of fear, "It's fine dad, I have plenty of stamina, I can do your training."

'I just hope you do survive son.' Minato thought, as he gave his son the schedule for his exercise and learning.

* * *

 _Two Hours later,_

"I told you I'm a slave driver, you ok?" asked Minato as he checked on Naruto. Apparently Minato's schedule was not for normal people but is only for people who are high Kage level shinobi.

"Huh…I'm huh… fine, just needed to huh… take a break for me huh… to recover." said Naruto as he panted, the calisthenics were only half done, which was scary for a stamina freak to not complete that part.

"Well get on your feet, we late on schedule, let's MOVE!" Minato ordered, as he began to spat out orders like an army officer in an alternate universe.

Meanwhile, Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez sneezed as a strange unusual feeling swept over him, he shrugged and continued the orders, "Sit-ups! Count off to one hundred, no slacking." (Halo: Fall of Reach reference)

After the calisthenics were finished, Minato immediately took Naruto to the jutsu chambers to teach him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu for him to enhance his learning while he was preparing the things to school for Naruto, so that the shadow clones and Naruto would learn at nearly a hundred times the pace better than the others. When Naruto did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Minato immediately told the hundred to focus in all of the taijutsu scrolls (except the academy style in order to motivate Naruto to learn there.) in the Namikaze storage and practice it in the backyard with food pills to replenish their chakra when the were low on it.

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

Naruto was attacking relentlessly, switching between different styles of attacks, like thrusts, chops, punches, kicks, slaps, pushes, swipes. It is only reasonable to say that the village's most unpredictable ninja just became more unpredictable than he already is.

While Sasuke continued to play the defensive, he looked for an opening. He found one and exploited it, doing a sidekick aiming for Naruto's waist; he hit the waist yet the outcome was nothing the Uchiha had thought about, the force of his kick implemented onto something that made the Uchiha's foot sore.

* * *

 _Flashback, the time when the schedule was given to Naruto._

The schedule was nothing Naruto had thought; he wished it was something for his level, yet the schedule already listed something he would not wish upon his enemy.

 _Schedule_

 _Morning Calisthenics_

 _Sit-ups 500 times_

 _Push-ups 500 times_

 _Sidekicks on each leg 500 times_

 _Punches for each hand 500 times_

 _Pull-ups 500 times_

 _25 km run (timed)_

 _Afternoon reserved for school or training with chakra control, shadow clones shall study different scrolls for combat._

 _Night_

 _Meditation for 1 hour_

 _10 rounds of Shogi_

 _Wear the weights and gravity seals at all times except when cleaning up yourself._

Naruto sweat dropped as he looked at the last sentence and his father wearing a sinister smile holding a 5kg weight.

It was a harsh day for Naruto

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

After recovering from the unexpected offense, Naruto immediately charged at the stunned Sasuke and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back.

"Is that all you got, Teme? Cause I can do this all day." Naruto taunted, waving his hands like a boxer eager to fight.

"Shut up and fight dobe, I'll kick your ass." Sasuke replied the taunt, trying to make the blond rush in and make a mistake.

In the end, Naruto rushed in, jumped and kicked Sasuke in the face, who replied with a kick onto the left waist of the Uzumaki. When both of them regained their balance, they rushed and clashed their fist towards the opponent's face. Both were sent back a few steps as they switched stance, Sasuke with the Uchiha Interceptor Fist style, whilst Naruto uses a mysterious stance. Being impatient Sasuke rushed towards the enemy as he began assualting the blond, who blocked or avoided every attack and eventually struck the Uchiha's left arm's pressure points, redering that arm useless. The Uzumaki soon got a victory by beating the soul out of the Uchiha.

"Winner by knockout, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

Well that's it, hope you enjoyed, R&R. Again, sorry for not making the poll correctly and see you all next chapter


End file.
